Bicycle
by Katrina Castillo
Summary: (Set during 5x04 'Murder He Wrote') "Oh my gosh... you don't know how to ride a bike do you?" "I don't know what you're talking about," Kate stated, turning to walk away. When Castle learns that our favorite homicide detective lacks a certain skill, he sets out to correct it.


**Wow, I was really surprised at the love you all gave to ****_The Sexy Secretary Look_****! For my first fanfiction ever, it really gave me a confidence boost. Then again, the Castle fans are just plain awesome, so you guys all ROCK!**

**So here is my second fanfiction! It was kind of inspired from my weekend: I just learned how to ride a bike... I'm not going to lie, I'm really excited! Haha, well I hope you all enjoy this fic. Again, leave true but kind reviews. And if you haven't checked out ****_The Sexy Secretary Look_****, please do after this!**

**Disclaimer: Who knows, maybe someday in the future I'll be rich enough to buy the rights to ****_Castle_****, but for now, I still am not the owner of that wonderful tv show.**

**Starts a day or so before 5x04 - ****_Murder He Wrote._**

**_EDIT: A guest reviewer pointed out to me that Kate rides a motorcycle. That's a detail I've forgotten. =3 So, let's just say that Kate doesn't ride a motorcycle in this story. Kay, problem solved! ^_^_**

* * *

"So, all the plans are set for this weekend," Castle assured, moving about in his room. Kate was flipping through a magazine in his bed, waiting for him to be ready to go to bed. "You're going to have a great time."

When Castle first approached her, asking her to go with him to the Hamptons, Kate felt it was a recipe for disaster. The last time he had asked her to the Hamptons, years ago, she had her heart-broken as she watched him walk off with his ex-wife. This time around, the only difference was that she and Castle were together. No surprises could arise.

Reluctantly, she agreed, and Castle immediately went to make plans. Kate never had to lift a finger; all she had to do was put in for time off (which she of course got).

"So, we can leave as soon as you're out of work-"

"As long as a body doesn't drop," Kate reminded him, not wanting him to be too disappointed if they couldn't go.

"As long as a body doesn't drop," he repeated, though his tone of voice suggested that he wasn't planning on going through with that statement. "It's going to be great. We can go swimming, I rented a boat for us to go sailing. Oh! And we have some bikes in the garage, so we can go biking."

Kate stopped flipping through her magazine as Castle went on and on about a great biking trail near the house, and all the other things they could do during their little getaway. If Kate's face betrayed any nervousness, Castle didn't mention it, much less notice it. Kate shrugged it off as they went to sleep. It was no big deal, she could avoid it.

No way were they going to ride bikes.

And absolutely _no-freaking-way _was Castle going to find out she couldn't ride a bike.

* * *

They had arrived at the house a little over two hours ago, and Castle was fully ready to get out and enjoy themselves. Kate, now more relaxed than she was during the 'tour', agreed. "So, the weather's nice," Castle commented. "Maybe we can go on that trail I was telling you about."

That made Kate stop short.

"You can use Alexis' helmet," Castle assured, once again ignorant to Kate's hesitance. "If you want to change into something more comfy, while I go get the bikes-"

"Ah, Castle, you know what?" Kate interrupted, "I'm not really feeling it... right now." At Castle's questioning look, she went on. "I mean, we just got here, don't you want to relax for a little bit? Actually, you know what? Why don't I cook us an early dinner?" She turned to walk to the kitchen. "My mom showed me how to make a really good-"

"Oh my gosh," Castle exclaimed, making Kate stop mid-step. "You don't know how to ride a bike, do you?"

Kate stayed facing away from him, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face. Managing to compose herself, she shook her head. "Don't know where you got that idea," she commented, continuing to walk away. But if Kate had learned anything over the past four years, it was that Castle was not easily deterred.

He followed after her, speaking quickly. "Really?! You never learned? But Kate! That completely contradicts your bad-ass-ness! You have to learn! I cam teach you-"

Kate spun around to face him, causing him to stumble to avoid crashing into her. "Absolutely not!"

"What? Why?"

Kate scoffed. "Castle, I don't need to learn how to ride a bike!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Kate-"

"Castle, I _refuse_-"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I'm not _ashamed_ of it!"

"So let me teach you," Castle said calmly. Kate glared at him for a moment, biting her lip.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" she realized. Castle shrugged nonchalantly, an innocent look on his face. Nodding once, Kate let out a breath. "_Fine..._"

A bright grin came onto Castle's face and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll go get the bike."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kate was dressed in loose jeans and a t-shirt, along with Alexis' helmet. Her expression was nothing short of displeased. Castle was waiting for her with the bike in his backyard, watching her as she regarded the bike as she would a murder suspect. "You're not gonna learn by just staring at it," he said after a moment.

"Shut up Castle."

Taking a deep breath, Kate finally swung a leg over and positioned herself on the bike. "Is the height ok?" Castle questioned, to which he received a nod. "Okay, I already tested the brakes - you're good to go. Just kick the stand back and we'll get started."

Kate saw the little support by her right foot and pushed it up, letting out a small curse when it skinned her calf. Castle winced, but chose to ignore it. "Alright, so the main thing about biking is pedaling. You should practice a little so you can get a feel for it." He grabbed the edge of a handlebar and the back of the seat. "I'll be taking care of your balance for now. You just pedal."

"You won't let go?" Kate questioned, and in that moment, she sounded more like a nervous child than anything else. Castle smiled warmly at her.

"Not until you're ready."

* * *

"You let go," Kate hissed.

They stood next to the nearly destroyed bike, Castle nervous and Kate livid.

"You seemed ready to me!" Castle exclaimed. "I was barely holding on at that point anyway!"

"You still let go!"

They had been at it for about two hours, Kate picking it up pretty quickly. She was relying on Castle's 'balancing help' less and less, and Castle apparently thought she could do it on her own. He let go, thinking it'd be the same way that it had been with Alexis - she'd continue riding with no incident, till she realized she was doing it all on her own. Well, Kate did continue riding... but soon lost control.

On a fast collision course with some bushes, Kate's cop instincts told her jumping off the bike and onto the grass was better than crashing in who-knows what manner into the bushes. She landed on a soft patch of grass, seconds before the bike crashed into the bushes and flipped over.

She only ended up with a few bumps and bruises but, needless to say, she was _not_ happy.

"You said you wouldn't let go Castle!" Kate continued, clearly upset. "I was trusting that you wouldn't! I didn't want to fall-"

"If you worried about falling off the bike, you'd never get on," Castle pointed out. "I told you I wouldn't let go till you were ready... I honestly thought, in that moment, that you were ready." Kate didn't seem to accept it, and Castle sighed. "Kate, look, I'm sorry. I'm _really_ sorry, I didn't mean to betray your trust like that. Can you forgive me, please?"

Kate wouldn't look at him, but Castle could tell she was calming down. Not wanting their getaway to be ruined, he continued. "Look, no more biking, ok?" he offered. "I will not mention it ever again, we can just forget this whole thing. I'll leave it alone."

"Oh no, you do _not_ get off that easy!" Kate countered. "I almost had it! I'm learning how to ride this damn bike!" she exclaimed, surprising Castle. "And _you_ are going to keep helping me! But Castle, if you let go one more time, so help me, I will shoot you. Got it?"

Castle nodded rapidly. "Got it."

As Kate walked past him to find the other bike, Castle let out a deep breath. This was going to be a long day. He almost regretted bringing this whole bike thing and trying to teach her how to ride one.

_Almost._

* * *

**The "****_If you worried about falling off the bike, you'd never get on,_****" line Castle said is actually a quote from Lance Armstrong. **

**NOTE: This may become a two-shot in the future, but for now will remain a one shot.**

**Please, leave a review!**


End file.
